New Pony in Town
by Noisia
Summary: The main character is basically me in pony form so ENJOI! :D
1. I already KNOW THIS!

Ponyville...Day 1...FUCK

Electro was an earth pony and was a master at making dubstep. His full name was Electro Dubstep. (Wierd last name huh? :D) His coat was silver and he had a lightning shaped teal mane and tail. His cutiemark was a lightning shaped half note since he used them all the time in his music. He always had white rings on his hooves that glowed teal. This concealed his power. He was basically a super saiyan but the rings kept him from using his powers. (On with the story! :D)

Electro woke up in his bed. He sighed. "Another day in Canterlot." Yawning, he got up and saw a note from Princess Celestia on his nightstand. He opened it and it read,

"Dear Electro, I've been wanting you to travel to Ponyville to make some new friends. I had a feeling you would defy this letter so I sent guards to escort you. Have fun! -Princess Celestia" Electro groaned and heard a knock on his door.

"Electro, we are the royal guards here to escort you." One said. Electro groaned again. He opened his door looking at the guards.

"Man. I thought this was gonna be an easy day and then FUCK!" He chuckled. The guards tried not to laugh.

"P-please get ready for your tri-" Electro interrupted.

"I already KNOW THIS!" He could tell they were holding their laughter back.

"Do you want any he-"

"SHUT yer MOUTH! I don't NEED you!" This made all three of them burst out laughing. "I'll be out in a sec man." Electro went back into the house and quickly took care of his hygiene before packing up. He then came out of the house wearing black that covered every part of his features except his face which concealed by looking down. "Alright let's go." Electro got in the little carriage...Thingy. "WHAA DA FUUUUUCK?" He found a computer in the carriage thing and he instantly turned it on. "Tia really knows how to please me." This earned a chuckle from the two guards. Electro turned on some dubstep.

"Man this guy is hilarious." one guard whispered to the other as they landed on the outskirts of Ponyville. "We're here." Electro turned the computer off and jumped out his ride, his bags on his back. He kept his face concealed now.

"Tell Tia I said nice use of the computer." He smirked and walked to the entrance leaving the guards to fly away chuckling and talking about what he said earlier that morning. Electro sighed as he entered keeping his gaze to the ground in front of him. Almost immediately, the road he was on quieted down and looked at him asking their friends questions like, "Who's that?" or "Is he a boy or girl?" he smirked but was then greeted by a pink blur.

"HI! My name's Pinkie Pie and I don't know you and I usually know everybody in Ponyville so I gotta throw a PARTY FOR YOU! Now who would you like to dj? Dj Pon-3 or Dj Chemicalz? I could probably get him down here if I tried." She grinned widely. Electro smiled.

"Is a party for me necessary?" He asked playing the new pony roll.

"Why of course it is! When is a party not necessary? Lemme just get Dj Chemicalz on the phone." Pinkie pulled out a pink cell phone. Electro spoke up quickly.

"Now that won't be necessary." He smirked.

"Why not?" Pinkie looked up at him.

"Cuz you're standing right in front of him." Electro took his hood off revealing his teal mane and silver face. Pinkie gasped loudly attracting everyone's attention.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! IT'S DJ CHEMICALZ!" Pinkie's eyes were huge like a filly's. This made everypony run over to him screaming his name.

"Tia what have you gotten me into?" He shook his head.

(At the palace)

Tia and Luna were watching this through a magical orb laughing their asses off. "You should've done this sooner!" Luna held her stomach in pain.

"I know!" Celly was crying she laughed so hard.

(Back in Ponyville)

Electro was at the center of a wave of ponies as they were trying to get his autograph. "Not today." He spoke and everypony had somehow heard this and walked away giving 'aww's. "Well that was easy."

"But I'm still throwin' a party!" Pinkie zoomed away back to Sugarcube corner. Electro sighed and walked around earning a few lustful stares from the mares. He rolled his eyes and knocked on someone's door and put his hood up. A few seconds later, the door opened revealing a yawning Vinyl Scratch.

"Who are you and what do you want? If you're a tax collector, go away!" She rubbed her eyes.

"Same 'ol Vinyl." Electro pulled down his hood. "Now is that anyway to talk to a fellow dj?" Vinyl's jaw dropped and she blushed. She couldn't believe her crush had come to visit.

"Electro?" She stepped forward.

"You know it." He smirked as he was embraced with a hug from her.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" She smiled brightly. Electro hugged back.

"I know." Everypony who saw this smiled or went 'awwww'. "So can I come in? I know you like video games."

"O-okay." Vinyl turned around going back inside her house, Electro not far behind staring at her ass.

"Dat ass." Electro grinned as Vinyl turned around blushing with a somewhat angry expression.

"Why were you staring?" She stepped closer to him and he just sat down.

"I'm a stallion. You can't blame me. I have hormones too ya know?" He chuckled. Vinyl opened her mouth to say something but she knew he was right. He did have hormones just like her. And she masturbated to him so she couldn't say shit. "So where do you want me to set up the CS4?" (Coltstation basically a playstation)

"You can set it up right-...WHAAA DA FUUUUUUCK? You have a Coltstation 4? How did you get that? It's not even out yet!" Her eyes went filly size.

"I got skills and money." Electro chuckled. "But this one isn't mine." He pulled it out and it had a skin around the top. The skin was Vinyl winking. "Mine's back at home."

"Then who's is it?" Vinyl asked a little confused now.

"Yours." Electro smiled. Vinyl's jaw dropped to the ground. Electro laughed and shut her jaw for her.

"It's m-mine?" She stammered looking at the CS4.

"It's all yours HOW BOUT DAT SHIT?" He started laughing. Vinyl started laughing seconds later. So after about thirty minutes of talking, they decided it was time to go to bed since it was nearly 11:00 pm. Electro started thinking of a hotel to stay at while Vinyl shuffled her hooves nervously. She really didn't want him to leave. "Well there's the east side hotel then the west. Hmm."

"You can stay here!" Vinyl blurted out unintentionally before covering her mouth.

"I'm down. Beats paying rent for a hotel room." Electro smiled. "So you got a guest room or something?"

"Uhh no and my couch is filthy." She pointed to it which was stained with drinks and had a few bugs on it.

"Okay I'm gonna have to clean that thing tomorrow...Floor?" He looked back at her. She giggled.

"Okay, if you want to sleep on a rock hard uncomfortable floor." Vinyl smiled. He had only one other choice and it was in her bed.

"Fine. I saw this coming." Electro chuckled. "Alright let's get ready for bed." They both went into Vinyl's room and got ready to sleep. Vinyl had her usual pajamas on, a t-shirt and shorts the same color as her mane and tail while Electro was just wearing custom made adidda shorts. They were black with four teal large lightning shaped stripes going down in front, both sides and the back. Vinyl was blushing madly at the sight of his body...He was fuckin' ripped. Electro looked at her and smiled. "Something wrong?"

"N-no it's just...Your body." She felt her marehood slowly moistening.

"Oh. Yeah I do work out. That's why I last 20+ minutes on my music." Electro chuckled and yawned. "Now let's go to bed." Vinyl got in first then Electro. The silver stallion had his back turned to Vinyl's front while she just stared at his body. "Night." Electro closed his eyes.

"Goodnight." Vinyl smiled. A few minutes later Electro's eyes shot open as he found Vinyl's hooves around his chest under his forhooves.

"Fuck." 


	2. Sergeant Nova

Rutting Day

Electro turned his body around now facing Vinyl. She was gazing lustfully into his eyes. "Oh for Tia's sake Vinyl. Are you really gettin bright ideas right now?" he looked back into her magenta/red eyes.

"Maybe." She giggled and rubbed her wet marehood against Electro's pelvic area quickly giving him an erection. "Man Rainbowdash ain't got nuthin on this." He looked down at his hard 6.7 incher. Vinyl smiled and started drooling. She started moving her marehood to the tip slowly. "You ready for this dj pussy?" she looked at him again her eyes shining. Electro just rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead." The silver pony sighed. Mares have been trying to screw him for months now. "FUCK!" Vinyl just thrusted on his djhood before looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" She now slowly started moving her hips.

"Rutting Day is tomorrow." Electro groaned. "Man I hate that holiday. I have mares knocking on my door all day." He buried his face into the pillow and yelled. "SHIT!" Vinyl giggled.

"Oh it's not so bad. We'll just let them know you're mine." She started moving faster and Electro breathed out lightly now feeling the pleasure.

"Someone has experience." The stallion placed his hooves on Vinyl's cutiemark and started massaging her ass. This made the mare gasp at the feeling.

"That feels...good." Vinyl started to become relaxed. Electro smiled softly as Vinyl's thrusts became slower and slower so he took over and started thrusting himself. He kept massaging her ass and thrusting until FINALLY. "I'm close." Vinyl half closed her eyes gazing into Electro's.

"So am I." He gazed back, his teal eyes glinting. Vinyl breathed in slightly before kissing Electro closing her eyes fully while he half closed his. They both released their juices at the same time so Vinyl's flower was overflowing with cum. The two hugged each other and fell asleep still kissing while Electro's djhood slowly retreated back into sheath.

(In the morning)

Electro woke up to find Vinyl still asleep so he retracted his lips and hooves from her slowly before Vinyl hugged him again, her eyes now halfway open. "Good morning."

"Aloha." Electro smirked and hugged back. "How was last night?" Vinyl giggled softly.

"The bomb." She smiled and nuzzled his hard chest before getting out of bed, Electro following.

"Shower time." He went into the bathroom and turned the water on. Vinyl brushed her teeth and washed the crust out of her eyes. Electro got in the shower and yawned. Vinyl giggled and entered the shower with him.

"Mind if I join you? She smiled and grabbed the soap.

"Don't drop the soap." Electro chuckled. Vinyl grinned and purposely dropped the soap before bending over to get it giving him a full view of her plot. "...Nice."

"I know. This is a dj's plot you're staring at. Grade A quality." She laughed a bit before grabbing the soap and washing her body. Electro grabbed the second bar and washed himself.

"You need me to shampoo your mane? It's got dandruff." Electro looked at her head.

"It does? Geez I can never seem to get it out." She gave him the shampoo.

"That's cuz you only wash it once." He smiled and squirted (Keep those dirty thoughts at the back of your mind T_T) some shampoo on his hoof and rubbed it on the other before placing them on Vinyl's mane. He started scrubbing her head thouroughly before rinsind her mane off and repeating the same process two more times. "There you go. No dandruff to be seen. Now I'll do mine." He did the same thing he did to Vinyl on his own mane which took a bit longer since his mane was longer than hers. After twenty minutes of cleaning, they both stepped out of the shower and dried off.

"I feel refreshed for some reason." Vinyl looked at him as he put his clothes on. "Why are you wearing clothes?"

"You feel refreshed cuz you had me in the shower with you and I'm wearing clothes because today's Rutting Day remember?" Electro was wearing black jeans and a DC shirt that looked like clear water. "Well let's go to the damn meeting that Tia's holding in the center of Ponyville." They both walked out of the house heading towards Town Square. On the way, they caught up with Octavia.

"Hey Tavi!" Vinyl called out and the celloist turned around to face a happy Vinyl and a pissed off Electro.

"Hello Vinyl and..." She looked at the silver stallion.

"Electro." He introduced himself as they entered a croud of ponies that were waiting for Celestia to appear. Electro kept at the back while Vinyl and Octavia went to the front. Electro saw a rainbow colored mane and tail. "Heh." He walked over to Rainbowdash. "The legendary Rainbowdash." Electro smirked as she turned around.

"The one and only! And you are? Lemme guess, another fan who wants my autograph?" She grinned.

"No, I'm Dj Chemicalz." This made Dashie's jaw drop.

"THEE Dj Chemicalz?" Electro nodded and her grin became bigger.

"!" Just then, Tia finally appeared.

"My little ponies. Another day of Rutting has come." Everyone cheered except Electro who ducked down in push up style. Rainbowdash just looked at him and giggled. Tia checked if everyone was present. Everyone was here except Electro. "Does anypony know where Dj Chemicalz is?" All the ponies made one big ass lane that lead up to him. He looked at Tia who giggled.

"FUCK!" Electro facehooved...Hard. "Why FUCKIN' me?" Tia rolled her eyes.

"Because you're a stallion." This got a giggle from every mare including Octavia, Vinyl and Dashie. "Is everypony ready to have some 'fun'?" Tia smiled. Everypony yelled.

"YEAH!" Electro just started walking away. Tia saw this and silenced everypony, stopping Electro in his tracks with her magic.

"Do you not like Rutting Day?" The princess walked up to him.

"You're a fucking genius." He half closed his eyes.

"You dare curse at your princess?" Tia started getting angry. Everypony gasped and Twilight stepped forward.

"Calm down Electro. You're dealing with the princess here." She walked in front of him.

"I know who I'm fuckin' dealin' with. And she's gonna know good and well who she's dealin' with if I take these rings off." This made Tia's eyes widen and step back in fear. She knew he was a stone cold killer that served in the EEFOC (Equestrian Earth Force Of Combat). He's the only reason that the EEFOC won the war.

"Twilight it's fine. Just let him go." Tia sighed. Twilight stepped back to Tia's side as Electro walked away.

"Why's he such a jackass?" A stallion spoke up. Electro heard this and stoopped walking causing everyone to gasp.

"What was that?" The dj turned around and looked at him. Electro put a hoof on a ring ready to take it off. The stallion paused for a moment.

"I didn't say shit." Electro started walking again getting more pissed off as the group started mumbling saying things like,

"He's such an ass." or "What a jerk." and "I wish he was more cheerful." and worst of all, "He's worse than Nova."

Tia's eyes widened and she said quietly, "My little ponies. Don't remind him of Nova." But sadly, Electro was at Tia's side with a ring off his left hoof. Celly was first to notice this and she took many steps away from him as he started glowing teal. Everypony took notice of this seconds later.

"I'm Sergeant Nova." They all gasped and took steps back from him knowing what went down in the war. "Damn right you should be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of you. And you need to calm down." A voice from behind him spoke up. Electro turned around to find a pegasus. Black with a royal blue mane. It was spikey like his medium length tail. Electro smirked and put his ring back on fading his teal glow.

"Captain Fear or should I say, Najmi."

A/N: Surprised Najee? :D 


	3. Twister

Rutting Day (Part 2)

"Najmi. Long time no see. You here to talk or rutt on this worthless holiday?" Electro smirked.

"Well it's not all wor-" Tia was interrupted

"EH!" Electro put a hoof to her mouth. "So what's it gonna be?"

"Actually, I'm here to have a night on the town with Lieutenant Bass here." Najmi stepped aside to reveal Lieutenant Bass. He was an alicorn. Tiger pattern black primary and white secondary. His mane was medium shaggy and black. His horn and wings were black too. His cutiemark was the ying-yang. And today, he wore a gray hoodie.

"So. Sergeant Nova. I see you've been an ass about Rutting Day huh?" Bass chuckled.

"So Equinox. Retarded name by the way. Been a smartass about everything in your meaningless got damn life?" Electro smirked knowing he got through to him. Equinox growled and was in his face before you could snap your fingers.

"Shut up before I kick your ass." Equinox threatened raising his hoof.

"Now now. We don't want to end like we did last time now do we?" Electro grabbed Equinox's hoof with his tail and started crushing it. Equinox flinched at first then started grunting loudly before entering the screaming stage as his hoov was starting to break. Everypony, including Tia gasped. Then Electro stopped and clapped his hooves together healing Equinox's left hoof. The lieutenant rubbed his hoof with the other.

"Damn. I forgot how strong you were. Which is why nobody fucked with you back in EEFOC." Equinox huffed before rolling his eyes.

"Damn right." Electro gave the legendary troll face which made Tia and a few ponies laugh. Najmi just chuckled while Equinox gave a 'pffff' of laughter.

"Fuck it. Let's just go party." Equinox smirked. He doesn't exactly smile much.

"Did somepony say PARTY?" Pinkie Pie came out of the crowd coming up to the alicorn face to face on her two front hooves. "I can do that if you want!" Equinox gave a cocky grin (Not a smile!).

"Make it a rutting party then." With this, Electro and Najmi started laughing while the other ponies smiled brightly. Electro was first to speak up.

"A-Hahaha! Are you shitting me?" He leaned on Tia he laughed so hard. Najmi had his hoof to his face laughing. Equinox chuckled.

"No I'm not and you're comin' to the party." The lieutenant winked at Tia who was confused for a moment before realizing the plan.

"Yes you are." Tia giggled. And it looks like a few mares have a surprise for you three. She used her magic to pull out Vinyl, Octavia and Luna who was hiding in the crowd.

"Dibs on Moon." Equinox lifted a surprised Luna onto his back. Her eyes were widened for a moment before closing halfway seductively.

"I got Octavia." Najmi grinned lifting the grey mare onto his back. Octavia rolled her eyes and smiled. "You know...I've tickled an ivory or two before." This made her perk up even more and wrap her hooves around his neck.

(In the crowd)

"Why don't I ever get a colt on Rutting Day?" Applebloom asked her big sister AJ. This year, AJ was rutting Thunderlane.

"Don't worry lil' sis. You'll get a colt." Aj reasurred but Applebloom glared at her.

"You say that every year!" The filly grunted. "I want a colt NAO!" AJ put a hoof in her mouth as Tia turned to look at them.

"No problem here princess!" Aj gave a face that basically told her she was lying. Tia used her magic to pull out Applebloom.

"Can't find a colt huh?" She nelt down. Applebloom sighed.

"Yes and I never will." She sat down.

"Never say never. There's one." Applebloom immediately perked up.

"WHO?" she smiled brightly. Tia stood up and her horn started glowing. Electro overheard al of this and his eyes widened.

"Tia! NOOOO!" He put a hoof out to try and stop her but she already teleported the colt to her side. It was Electro's little brother. He was silver just like his brother but his mane and tail was sapphire blue and his eyes were gold. His cutiemark was a tornado. He's also a pegasus.

"What's going on? Why am I here and why are random mares paired up with random stallions?" Twister looked around then to Tia.

"Today's Rutting Day. That answers two of your questions. And you're here to rutt a filly." Tia giggled. Twister's face was one with the word WTF?

"You are completely shitting me right now." His eye twitched as he glared into Celly's eyes.

"No I'm not." She smiled before Electro grabbed his brother, threw Twister on his back and started running. "GET HIM!" Tia started flying after him with a big ass mob of ponies behind her but she couldn't match his speed. (That's fuckin' fast isn't it? :D) Electro and Twister entered Vinyl's house and the dj put an unbreakable barrier around the house. He exited leaving Twister in the safety of the house. The ponies caught up to him, Celly getting to him first. "Bring him out." she commanded.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen." Electro was then sent flying into a concrete wall then was slammed into the ground.

"Bring him out." She stood over him. Electro got up with half closed eyes.

"You just made the worst mistake you ever could." He had his rings off his forehooves. Tia facehooved as Electro started glowing teal. This time you could see wavelengths in the glow. All of a sudden, Tia was floating in the air with a teal glow surrounding her. Her hooves immediately broke and her neck started constricting. Second by second, she was losing breath and her life started ebbing away.

"P-please." She used the last of her breath. Electro sighed and released his magical grip on her throat allowing her to breathe in heavily. Her hooves were set back into place and were usable again and she was now on the ground instead of floating.

"No. He's not rutting today. He never liked this holiday either which is why he stayed in the house when he was younger. I did the same." Electro walked past Tia his rings on his forehooves again. "You're lucky you're getting me to rutt Vinyl." Vinyl giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Well this was interesting." Equinox still had Luna on his back with a shocked look on her face that a pony smaller than Tia almost killed her right in front of Ponyville. "Luna calm down." The lieutenant sat down and held Luna in his forhooves. She instantly snapped back to reality and gazed into his eyes giggling. Tia was so surprised she fell to her side and landed on something.

"I got you." Tia immediately looked to what she landed on and it was none other than Twister. Electro and Vinyl looked at the colt in dismay. Then the rest of the mob of ponies.

"My goodness." Octavia spoke up also on Najmi's back.

"Heh. Someone's been at the benchpress." He chuckled.

"How is he...Holding her?" Vinyl's jaw then dropped and Electro had to close it for her.

"I knew he was strong but DAMN! Do you know how much she weighs?" Electro raised an invisible eyebrow.

"I'm guessing around..." He lifted Tia off the ground witht two hooves and pushed her up and down twice. "Eh. Around 1 and a half tons." Twister set her down on her hooves.

"Oh please I'm not that he-" Tia was interrupted.

"He's right." Equinox looked up from the portable scale. "One and a half tons." The huge crowd of ponies started murmuring in amazement and surprise.

"Okay. Can we just get Rutting Day over with?" Twister rolled his eyes. Celly snapped out of her haze.

"Yes. Let Rutting Day BEGIN!" She teleported back to the palace as ponies shook their heads before making out, teasing and fucking. Equinox was slowly pleasuring Luna while Najmi was goin' at it with Octavia like he was fuckin Dead Space 3. Electro was straight up in Vinyl's asshole earning many cries and moans of pleasure. Applebloom walked up to Twister.

"So I guess we're not ruttin' huh?" She looked down before Twister lifted her head smirking.

"I never said I didn't want to. My brother just snatched me out of there." The colt laid down on his back giving a full view of his 5.8 incher. Applebloom's eyes grew wide and her mouth was on his shaft faster than Rainbowdash could fly. Twister gave a cocky grin.

"I think I like Rutting Day." 


	4. Defcon 5

Bro with Bro...Sis with Sis...

After Twister's new favorite holiday, everypony went home to rest or keep going in privacy. Twister was laying on the ground next to his brother Electro when Princess Celestia walked up to them.

"Twister...After hearing some bad news, I'm here to inform you that your house and your hometown has been destroyed. You'll have to stay here for now." She sighed. Twister looked at her with an emotionless expression.

"So my home's been destroyed huh?" Tia was amazed the little colt took this lightly.

"Yes and you'll have to stay here." Twister rolled his eyes.

"You said that already." Twister smirked. Electro on the other hoof groaned.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! Now shut up and let me sleep." Electro rolled onto his side, his back facing his brother and the princess. Twister sighed out of annoyance.

"Right I get that I have to move here. Now where's Vinyl? I have to ask her a question." Twister faced Tia who pointed to his right. The colt turned his head in that direction and blushed slightly as Vinyl was right next to him asleep also holding his arm. "Vinyl wake up." Twister shook her gently and she started to stir.

"Mmm Electro?" Her eyes were still half closed from exaustion but she still realized that she was next to Twister. "Oh it's you. So what's up?"

"Nuthin much. My hometown got destroyed and now I'm homeless." Twister chuckled while Vinyl looked at him crazy.

"Nuthin' much? You have no place to live! How is that okay with you?" Twister just shrugged.

"I'm not one to stress about...Anything really." Vinyl got up and stood over him.

"Well I'm not about to let a young homeless colt live on the streets. You're movin' in with me and Electro." She smiled before walking over to her stallion. "Electro wake up hun." She nuzzled his cheek stirring him out of his slumber.

"Mmm five more minutes mom." Electro rolled over and grabbed Vinyl hugging her like a teddy bear. She laughed and kissed him on the mouth immediately making him open his eyes. "Did I say or do some things that I shall not regret?"

"Yeah you did. C'mon Silver let's go inside so the princess can leave." Vinyl tried to get up but she was still in Electro's grasp.

"It's not nice to let a lady walk." He put Vinyl on his back and started walking towards the house. "Oh and I already know Twister's moving in." Vinyl giggled and wrapped her hooves around his neck. Twister smirked at them and half closed his eyes while Tia came over and stood next to him.

"I see you've used your 'charm' on Vinyl?" She giggled as Twister's smirk turned into a smile.

"She didn't even put up a fight." The colt started walking toward the house after bidding goodbye to Celestia. As Twister was about to enter, he looked at the sky and saw that the moon was rising. "Better get in there before I freeze my ass off." He quickly went in and shut the door behind him. Twister flew up the stairs to what he thought was the guest room. He layed on the bed and all he heard next was Vinyl on the phone.

"So she'll be here tomorrow? Okay then. I can't wait! Later." She giggled and told Electro the news but Twister was already passed out sleeping on the bed face first.

"Man the surprise Twister's gonna have when he wakes up tomorrow." Electro yawned. "For now let's hit the hay." Vinyl agreed with a yawn. She also jumped on Electro's back.

"What? For a stallion like you, you sure are soft." She giggled and rested her head on his as he carried her upstairs.

The Next Morning

Electro was woken by Vinyl who was awake with their guest who will be staying here. He just pulled the covers over his head only to have them pulled off by Vinyl's magic. "Alright what gives?" He opened his eyes half way and saw Vinyl and her guest.

"Electro, I'd like you to meet my little sister Bass Drop." He looked at the little filly and smiled softly. Bass looked kind of like Vinyl but with a different eye, mane and tail color. Her mane and tail were the color turqoise and her eyes were a glossy orange. She also had a horn like her sister

"Nice eyes." This made Bass blush.

"I get that a lot." She giggled. "Hey Vi Vi have you kept my room in good condition?" Electro chuckled.

"Bass I told you not to call me that." Vinyl gave her a stern look. "And yes I have."

"I'm totally calling you that now." The earth pony started laughing softly.

"You better not." Vinyl giggled. "Let's go unpack your things. You have a surprise in your room." She picked up Bass's suitcase with her magic and headed down the hallway with Bass right behind her. Vinyl opened the door and set the suitcase down at the end of the bed smiling widely. Bass was just staring at what was on her bed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bass asked and took a step back.

"Yes it is. You're very own-" Bass interrupted her while tackling what she thought was a stuffed pony.

"I LOVE IT! Thank you!" She was hugging the pony tightly.

"I can't breathe!" The pony spoke.

"Hmm?" She turned the pony to come face to face and she blushed heavily.

"Girl this is not hoofball (football)." The pony wheezed. "Damn you tackle like a stallion."

"I'm tellin' you she get's that from me." Vinyl laughed at the two. "Oh come now Twister she didn't tackle you that hard." Twister looked at her.

"No but she bear hugged me." He helped Bass get up who giggled sheepishly in response.

"Yeah yeah just help me unpack Bass's things." Vinyl rolled her eyes. "We're going swimming today so I wanna hurry this up." She grinned when she found Bass's bathing suit. It was turqoise like her mane and had three tornadoes on the chest. "Hey Twister, would you like to see Bass in this?" She showed him the upper top and he blushed slightly.

"Put that away!" Bass tackled her sister while Vinyl laughed all the while. As the two sisters were rolling on the floor, Twister folded Bass's bathing suit and unpacked everything else in the suitcase before separating the sisters.

"Calm down Bass. She was just teasing. Now let's get ready to go." Twister had to hold Bass in his hooves to keep her from tackling Vinyl again.

"But we haven't unpacked anything yet." Vinyl looked at the suitcase which was empty.

"Yeah while you two were fighting, I unpacked and put everything away. Well except her bathing suit." He blushed again as did Bass. "And Vinyl, you should leave before I let Bass go cuz she might come at you like a freight train." Vinyl did as she was advised and left the room. "Bass don't attack your sister because she showed me your bathing suit. There's nothing wrong with it. It's just a coincidence that it has my cutiemark on the chest. No biggie. I'll leave you to get dressed." Twister started to walk to the door before Bass ran in front of him and kissed him on the lips. The colt was surprised for a second but he caught on seconds later and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Twister broke it wheezing. "How long can you-hah-hold your breath?" Bass giggled.

"Obviously longer than you can." Twister rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush." He nudged her with his hoof. "I'm gonna go get dressed now." He left the room so she could get her bathing suit on. Twister on the other hand thought he had nothing to wear but realized he had two suitcases full of his things from his old home. "Note to self, thank Tia next time you see her." He pulled out his favorite pair of trunks. They were dark blue at the waist and thigh then they faded into a lighter blue as they went lower.

"Are you two ready back there?" Vinyl yelled from downstairs with Electro sitting on the couch in his trunks which were teal and had his cutiemark all over. Vinyl had a black bathing suit with her cutiemark on the chest in white.

"Coming!" Bass rushed downstairs while Twister took his sweet time.

"Hurry up Twister!" Vinyl looked at him who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah don't rush me mom." He chuckled and walked past her.

"That brother of yours sometimes." Vinyl looked at Electro who chuckled.

"I can't blame him. You do act like a mother sometimes." He slapped her flank earning a little squeak from her. "Now get that sexy flank down to the pool." She giggled and followed their siblings down the street. Once they got there, the boys waited for Vinyl and Bass to get into their seats. After the girls nelt down to their princesses who were there for some reason. Electro pulled Twister over to a secluded area.

"Operation High Dive is in motion." Twister announced. "You ready?" Electro smirked.

"Born ready fool. Let's nuke this place." Electro ran to the deep end where the diving board was and jumped in. He came up out of the water and nodded to Twister who got in the diving board line. Once Twister was about to dive, Electro pulled the diving board down really far and let go sending Twister high in the air causing everyone to gasp and look at him.

"Somepony save him!" A random pony yelled and for somereason, the two princesses were oblivious to this. As Twister started coming down, the ponies could make out yelling from him.

"LEEEEROOOOOOOOOOY!" Twister gave a massive cannon ball sending all the water out of the pool and onto the ponies including the royal sisters. Everyone then focused their angry eyes on Twister and Electro as hey brohoofed. Tia and Luna came over to them with wet bodies, manes and tails.

"Why did you do that?" Tia asked moving her mane out of her eyes.

"Cuz we could." Twister flew off at a really high speed towards Vinyl's house. The two sisters then looked at Electro who smirked.

"Meep meep mutherfuckers." He then ran off at roadrunner speeds following Twister. Now everypony had to go home until the pool was refilled with water. When Vinyl and Bass got home they found Electro and Twister laughing their asses off on the floor in the living room.

"And just what was all that about at the pool?" Vinyl asked Electro while Bass tackled Twister only to be pinned down by his immense strength.

"That was an atomic cannon ball. And we plan to publish it." Electro smiled and kissed Vinyl on the lips who only giggled in return. Twister was looking into Bass's eyes as she was blushing. Also her fillyhood was getting a little moist and they all could smell it.

"I think Twister and Bass need some time alone." Vinyl giggled and leaned on Electro. Twister sniffed and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you in heat?" He asked while Bass was tempted to say no.

"...Yes?" 


End file.
